


when i get you you'll know

by pseudowoodo



Series: now every february, you'll be my valentine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Blaine finds Sebastian after the Gap attack. A season 2 au set during 2x12.





	when i get you you'll know

**Author's Note:**

> for seblaintine's day 2018

Blaine finds Sebastian sitting in one of the Dalton common rooms, frowning over a textbook. He’s alone, thank god, but Blaine still hovers at the doorway, watching him absentmindedly tapping his pen against the edge of the table. He has a sudden, visceral flashback to hovering behind a clothes rack at the Gap just a few hours earlier and cringes.

Taking a deep breath, he squares his shoulders and enters the room. This is already the most embarrassing day of his life, might as well keep the humiliation train rolling.

Sebastian doesn’t look up until he’s standing right over him and when he does it’s with the bored _‘Can I help you?_ ’ look Blaine has only ever seen him use on other people. His heart sinks.

“Brought you some coffee,” he says, trying and failing to reach his usual level of cheer.

“Already got some,” Sebastian says, picking up the cup he has with him on the table and giving it an obnoxious little shake.

“It’s more of a peace offering.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and in a rush Blaine says, “I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you in the Warbler meeting. You were right.”

“Serenading someone at their place of work didn’t end well? I’m shocked.”

“Yes, you told me so. I’m sorry.” He works a plaintive note into his voice and gives Sebastian the best puppy eyes he can muster. It’s been a long day and he’s not above fighting dirty.

Sebastian sighs and takes proffered cup, gesturing for Blaine to sit. He takes a tentative sip and seems to find it satisfactory. He should; Blaine knows his coffee order. According to Kurt that’s significant, but Blaine’s not so sure.

He takes a sip of his own coffee, letting his victory go unremarked. He’s rewarded when Sebastian, with a shrug that’s a touch too deliberate, says, “I probably could have been less obnoxious about it.”

“Wow, that’s the closest I’ve ever heard you come to apologizing,” Blaine says with a grin that’s probably wider than the situation warrants.

“Don’t be so dramatic. I just think you’ve been punished enough.”

Blaine grimaces. “I take it you’ve heard all about it.” It’s funny to think he was so mad at Sebastian for refusing to take part in the Gap attack this morning when now the fact he wasn’t there to witness the tragedy first hand is the day’s one saving grace.

“In detail. This is going down in Warbler legend my friend.”

“And here I thought I’d be _helping_ the Warbler’s track record for informal public performances. Which do you think will be remembered as worse, this or the literal plane crash?”

“Well, those Warblers got to die with dignity so...”

Blaine refuses to laugh. Sebastian already looks much too pleased with himself.

“Hey, at least you sounded good.”

“How would you know?” Blaine grumbles.

“You always sound good.”

Blaine smiles down into his coffee cup. “Yeah, I’m sure _that’s_ what people will remember.” He sighs, slumping down in his chair. “I can’t believe I thought he _liked_ me.”

“You’re better off. Trust me, he’s not worth it.”

It’s not an inherently suspicious statement; Kurt said much the same thing and Blaine had thought nothing of it. But Sebastian doesn’t do platitudes and he’s turned his attention rather pointedly back to his textbook. “Oh my god,” he says, straightening back up with a start. “You - he said he didn’t do high school!”

“Mmh, yeah, he did seem kinda freaked when he found out how old I was.”

“You could have _warned_ me.”

“I very much did,” Sebastian points out.

Blaine groans and buries his head in his arms. “This day is the _worst_.”

“Relax. Odds are good you’ll never see that guy again. I haven’t.”

“It’s not even just that.” Blaine lifts his head off the table so he can deliver the news properly. “Kurt told me he thought _he_ was the one I wanted to ask out.”

“Yikes. That’s embarrassing even for Hummel.”

“For him?” Blaine asks, furrowing his brow. “No, for _me_. I was completely blindsided.”

“You didn’t know Hummel was into you?” Sebastian looks genuinely surprised, a rarity for him.

“It was really that obvious?”

“Blaine, he literally transferred schools for you.”

“He did not,” Blaine says, exasperated. “He didn’t feel safe at his old school.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Right, well whatever his reasons he’s been following you around like a horny puppy ever since he got here. Even Trent’s managed to maintain more dignity than that.”

Blaine’s all set to deliver the latest admonishment in his months long campaign to get Sebastian to be nicer to Kurt, but that throws him off. “Wait, what’s Trent got to do with this?”

“Nothing, just that he’s also pathetically in love with you.”

Blaine frowns. “No he’s not.”

Sebastian gives him a quizzical look, like he really wasn’t expecting pushback on this. “You’re joking right?”

“No?”

It’s almost funny watching Sebastian’s amused smile fade into disbelief. He leans forward, as if this conversation is only just now demanding his full attention. “Okay, but you know Adam from Trig has a crush on you, right?”

“Does he?” Blaine can’t help but get a little worried. He’s never seen Sebastian look so concerned before.

“What about that one you were lab partners with, Jeremy?”

Blaine shakes his head and keeps shaking it as Sebastian keeps listing names, watching his eyebrows rise steadily higher in disbelief at each one.

“The barista who keeps giving you free cookies? That blonde kid who’s always front row at our performances? _Thad_?”

“Thad’s straight,” Blaine says weakly.

“ _Oh my god_.”

Evidently that was the last straw for Sebastian, who falls back against his chair. Blaine’s still half convinced he’s just teasing him, even though he knows what Sebastian’s teasing looks like and this isn’t it. It’s ridiculous, the thought of all those people liking him. But then, he’d completely failed to notice Kurt; who’s to say he hadn’t failed with others?

Still, “You definitely made a few of those up.”

“Blaine, you’re a pretty popular topic of conversation at this school; trust that I know what I’m talking about.”

“But, why?” It comes out as a bit of a whine. It’s hard to be flattered by all these supposed crushes when none of the guys he actually likes seem to care.

“Because you’re _nice_ to them,” Sebastian says as though the concept is something he’s familiar with but doesn’t quite understand.

“Lots of people are nice!”

“Well, the whole bashful school boy thing doesn’t hurt either,” Sebastian teases and Blaine scoffs, ducking his head to hide his grin. This was more familiar territory. “You’re the teen dream heartthrob,” Sebastian continues, getting into it, “Then wind beneath our collective wings. Not to mention your truly terrific ass.” There’s a deliberate pause before he grins and says, “That was me hitting on you by the way. In case it was too subtle.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’m not that oblivious. I know _you_ like me.”

“And I know you like me,” he responds with an easiness that makes Blaine’s stomach twist. “So what’s the hold up here?”

It would be nice, Blaine thinks wistfully, if he actually meant it. “Who says I like you?”

“Don’t you? What does floppy haired Jeremiah have that I don’t?”

It’s standard Sebastian dismissiveness, but there’s something in his tone that gives Blaine pause, like he’s caught sight of a real person standing in a row of mannequins. His eyes widen. “Wait, were you _jealous_?”

Sebastian scoffs. “Yes Blaine, I’ve always wanted to be serenaded in a mall in Lima, Ohio.”

“That’s why you were such an asshole in the Warbler meeting!” Blaine says, ignoring his sarcasm.

“I’m always an asshole in the Warbler meetings.”

“Yeah, but not to _me_.” He can’t help the smile growing wide across his face. Sebastian looks so grumpy and Blaine is suddenly so sure. “You _like_ me.”

“You literally just said you already knew that!”

“I knew you wanted to hook up with me, but that’s different. You hook up with lots of people. You don’t _date_.”

“I’d date _you_ ,” Sebastian says. He sounds so annoyed that Blaine bursts out laughing.

“You would?”

“Blaine, I’ve been hitting on you practically nonstop from the moment I got here. This should not be a surprise.”

“I didn’t think you were serious! I mean you’re so out of my league.”

It’s actually sweet how affronted Sebastian looks. “You actually know what you’re doing,” Blaine elaborates. “I just pretend to.”

It’s easier to admit to Sebastian than it was to Kurt. Kurt bought into the image of perfection he’d striven to create at Dalton, made it feel real, whereas Sebastian always seemed to think it was funny more than anything. Still, it’s hard enough that Blaine can’t quite manage to meet his eye.

He hears Sebastian push his chair back and tracks him as he gets up and walks around the table until he’s standing over Blaine. He rests his hand on the back of his chair and leans down until their faces are just inches apart and Blaine can’t help but look at him.

“Blaine,” he says, his gaze steady. “I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend. Clear?”

“That’s all you ever had to say.” He trying for flippant but his throat’s gone dry. Sebastian is _so_ close.

His eyes flick down to Sebastian’s lips and just like that his mouth is on his. He tastes like coffee and courvoisier and Blaine automatically digs his fingers in the lapels of his blazer, holding him close as Sebastian deepens the kiss. He’s imagined this hundreds of times since Sebastian transferred at the start of the school year, how could he not with Sebastian constantly dangling the possibility in front of him, but now it’s real and so much better than he thought it’d be.

The break apart when Blaine grin becomes too wide for them to continue. Sebastian is smiling too, a real smile, the kind he only gets when he’s singing.

“Finally,” he says.

Blaine laughs. “I can’t believe you asked me out on Valentine’s Day.”

Sebastian wrinkles his nose. “Ugh. Neither can I.”

“No takes backs,” Blaine says, running his fingers down Sebastian’s lapels. “You know it’s my favorite holiday.”

“Really? Still?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, running his fingers down Sebastian’s lapels. “All things considered I’ve had a pretty great day.”


End file.
